Power Manifestation
The power to represent a certain power, quality, concept, emotion or elemental force. Also Called * Anthropomorphic Personification * Embodiment * Entity * Incarnation * Power Avatar/Embodiment/Incarnate/Personification/Representation * Physical Embodiment/Incarnate * Representation Capabilities User acts as a physical manifestation or personification of a certain power or concept, which they can manipulate in varying degrees, up to and including practical nigh-omnipotence. Most users are strongly affected by the power they embody, in appearance, personality, etc. Many of these entities are ancient, being the primal manifestation of their concept, and on the level of cosmic beings. Applications *Affinity *Concept-Dependent Immortality *Nigh Omnipotence over the concept that they represent. *Nigh Omnipresence over the concept that they represent. *Nigh Omniscience over the concept that they represent. *Raw Power over the concept that they represent. *Supernatural Dominion over the force they represent. Techniques *Concept Empowerment Variations *Abnormal Embodiment *Acceptance Embodiment *Aether Embodiment *Afterlife Embodiment **Heaven Embodiment **Hell Embodiment *Ambition Embodiment *Antimatter Embodiment *Art Embodiment *Balance Embodiment *Blame Embodiment *Beauty Embodiment *Calamity Embodiment *Censorship Embodiment *Change Embodiment *Color Embodiment *Combat Embodiment *Conclusion Embodiment *Conquest Embodiment *Contagion Embodiment *Corruption Embodiment *Creation Embodiment *Curse Embodiment *Curiosity Embodiment *Cycle Embodiment *Dark Matter Embodiment *Day Embodiment *Death Embodiment *Definition Embodiment *Destruction Embodiment *Determination Embodiment *Disposition Embodiment *Doorway Embodiment *Dragon Embodiment *Dream Embodiment *Elemental Embodiment *Emotion Embodiment *Essence Embodiment *Failure Embodiment *Famine Embodiment *Fate Embodiment *Fertility Embodiment *Form Embodiment *Fundamental Forces Embodiment *Genre Embodiment *Harmony Embodiment *Heroism Embodiment *History Embodiment *Hybrid Embodiment **Creation and Destruction Embodiment **Life and Death Embodiment **Opposites Embodiment **Solar and Lunar Embodiment **Space-Time Embodiment **Twilight Embodiment *Idea Embodiment *Ignorance Embodiment *Illusion Embodiment *Imagination Embodiment *Imperfection Embodiment *Intoxication Embodiment *Karma Embodiment *Knowledge Embodiment *Life Embodiment *Living Embodiment *Logic Embodiment *Luck Embodiment *Lunar Embodiment *Madness Embodiment *Magic Embodiment *Magnetism Embodiment *Memory Embodiment *Miracle Embodiment *Misfortune Embodiment *Music Embodiment *Nature Embodiment *Negative Embodiment *Nether Embodiment *Night Embodiment *Nightmare Embodiment *Obsession Embodiment *Oath Embodiment *Oblivion Embodiment *Origin Embodiment *Pain Embodiment *Palingenesis Embodiment *Patience Embodiment *Perfection Embodiment *Pestilence Embodiment *Philosophy Embodiment *Physical Forces Embodiment *Planetary Embodiment *Pollution Embodiment *Positive Embodiment *Power Embodiment *Principle Embodiment *Primordial Embodiment *Prosperity Embodiment *Protection Embodiment *Psionic Embodiment *Purity Embodiment *Radiation Embodiment *Reality Embodiment *Religion Embodiment *Restoration Embodiment *Sadism Embodiment *Samsara Embodiment *Sacrifice Embodiment *Season Embodiment *Sexuality Embodiment *Silence Embodiment *Sleep Embodiment *Soul Embodiment *Sound Embodiment *Space Embodiment *Speed Embodiment *Squall Embodiment *Stagnation Embodiment *Stellar Embodiment **Solar Embodiment *Strength Embodiment *Supernatural Embodiment *Support Embodiment *Taboo Embodiment *Technology Embodiment *Temptation Embodiment *Time Embodiment *Trust Embodiment *Universal Embodiment **Multiversal Embodiment **Omniverse Embodiment *Victory Embodiment *Violence Embodiment *Virtue Embodiment *War Embodiment *Weakness Embodiment *Weather Embodiment **Storm Embodiment *Will Embodiment *Willpower Embodiment *Wish Embodiment *Youth Embodiment Associations *Apocalypse Aspect Manifestation *Avatar Manipulation *Contact-Based Power Activation *Cosmic Entity Physiology *Death Aspect Manifestation *Domain Warping *Embodiment Creation *Genesis Aspect Manifestation *Life Aspect Manifestation *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Madness Aspect Manifestation *Negative Energy Manifestation *Positive Energy Manifestation *Sacrifice Aspect Manifestation *Transcendent Embodiment Limitations *May be weak to opposing forces or concepts. *Destruction of the entity may destroy said power. *May be overpowered by the concept/primordial embodiment. Known Users See Also: Anthropomorphic Personification. Cartoons/Comics Video Games Known Objects *Power Gem (Marvel Comics); represents Power *Reality Gem (Marvel Comics); represents Reality *Space Gem (Marvel Comics); represents Space *Time Gem (Marvel Comics); represents Time *Mind Gem (Marvel Comics); represents Mind *Soul Gem (Marvel Comics); represents Soul Gallery Cartoons/Comics File:Endless_001.jpg|The Endless (DC Comics) Represent Destiny, Death, Dream, Destruction, Desire, Despair, and Delirium, as well as define their opposites. Life Entity in action.jpg|The White Entity (DC Comics) represents life. 902930-ion entity super.jpg|Ion (DC Comics) represents willpower. Parallax Free.jpg|Parallax (DC Comics) represents fear. File:Ophidian_greed.png|Ophidian (DC Comics) represents greed. Butcher Red.jpg|The Butcher (DC Comics) represents rage. Adara Blue.png|Adara (DC Comics) represents hope. File:The_Proselyte_Entity_(DC_Comics).jpg|Proselyte (DC Comics) represents compassion. The Predator (DC Comics).jpg|The Predator (DC Comics) represents love. File:Eternity_and_Infinity.jpg|Infinity and Eternity (Marvel Comics) represent space and time. Lord Chaos 001.jpg|Lord Chaos (Marvel Comics) represents chaos. File:1148720-master_order_1.jpg|Master Order (Marvel Comics) represents order. Infinity Gems.jpg|The Infinity Gems (Marvel Comics) represent the aspects of existence: Power, Reality, Space, Time, Mind and Soul. 2363684-phoenixdone.jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel Comics) represents all primal life force and psionic energy. Miraculous Ladybug Kwamis.jpg|Kwamis (Miraculous Ladybug) are spirit-like creatures that represents different abstract ideas or emotions, giving people superpowers based on such representation through Miraculouses. Anime/Manga File:Stands_of_Jojo_Bizarre_Adventure_Part_4_Diamonds_are_Unbreakable.png|''Stand''s (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) are defined as personifications of "life energy" whose abilities are given visual form… File:JoJo_Stands_and_their_Users.jpg|…with the exception Cream, Tenore Sax, and the 9 Glory Gods, Every Stand of Part III Stardust Crusaders have their names based on Tarot Cards... File:Sailor_Saturn_Season_III.png|Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe (Sailor Moon) represents destruction, death, & rebirth Video Games Death H.png|Death (Valkyrie Crusade) represents death. Daphne H.png|Daphne (Valkyrie Crusade) represents life. Harihara H.png|Harihara (Valkyrie Crusade) represents creation and destruction. Lugh H.png|Lugh (Valkyrie Crusade) represents light. Pandora H.png|Pandora (Valkyrie Crusade) represents calamity,darkness and disorder. Scathach H.png|Scathach (Valkyrie Crusade) represents magic. Nyx H.png|Nyx (Valkyrie Crusade) represents night and origin. Chronos H.png|Chronos (Valkyrie Crusade) represents time. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Embodiments Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Galleries